


猜心遊戲(9)

by 0525_euphoria



Series: 猜心遊戲car [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria





	猜心遊戲(9)

不待湊崎紗夏反應過來，雙唇很快即被另一人佔領，現在反抗也有點矯情了，於是雙手環住周子瑜的後頸，閉上眼熱烈地回應著她。待吻了一段時間趁湊崎紗夏不注意的時候輕輕地抱起她，激的對方驚呼了一聲，後將人帶自客廳的沙發後坐下，雙手緊緊圈著她不讓她逃離。  
  
細碎的吻沿著湊崎紗夏的臉頰一路往下，在前一次留下印記的地方再一次落下她的烙印，惹得佳人頻頻低吟。因為在宿舍而簡單搭配的圓領T恤被周子瑜緩慢撩起，印入眼簾的就是湊崎紗夏雪白的身軀與黑色蕾絲形成的強烈對比。  
  
熟練地將內衣解開，兩顆小白兔隨即跳入周子瑜火熱的視線中。很快向前含入其中一個頂端，湊崎紗夏忍不住地一聲嬌吟，頂端被溫熱的唇舌覆蓋，吸吮的力度之大，就好像小嬰兒在渴求媽媽的母奶一樣。腰際被她雙手緊緊圈住，低下頭就看到周子瑜閉眼享受的模樣，乖巧的樣子卻做著如此令人害羞的事情，不知怎的湊崎紗夏愛憐地撫上周子瑜的頭，隨著她吸吮的力度逐漸加大嘴上的輕吟。  
  
運動短褲在不知不覺間被褪下，露出同款的黑色蕾絲內褲，再度吻上湊崎紗夏的雙唇，一隻手則從內褲上緣鑽進去，不意外的摸到一片濕滑。感覺湊崎紗夏緊張的無法回應自己的熱吻，先是一陣撫摸後才將最後的障礙脫下，再度回到熱源之處，周子瑜停止親吻將湊崎紗夏抱入懷裡，一指隨即進入她的體內。  
  
滿意的在耳邊聽到她的高聲嬌吟，卻就此停住了動作。因為湊崎紗夏的身體太敏感了，或者周子瑜也可以自信的說是因為自己她才會這麼敏感，在她們過往的情事裡，僅僅只是剛進去，湊崎紗夏就會進入一段小高潮，所以周子瑜往往都會等她，等她能夠再次承受下一次的美好。  
  
在一陣反覆的收縮過後，湊崎紗夏攀緊周子瑜的右手緩緩落下，最終摸向對方正侵略自己的那隻手，這是暗示，只屬於她們兩個之間的暗號，湊崎紗夏已經準備好了。  
  
靈活的手指開始在湊崎紗夏體內運作，最初總是緩慢的，周子瑜必須承認，她喜歡湊崎紗夏緊咬著自己的感覺，她總是這麼敏感，稍微扭動一個指節扶著自己肩頸的雙手就會猛地抓緊，伴隨的就是她甜膩的嬌吟。好幾次都能感覺到湊崎紗夏其實快到了，但是那一下似乎又被她自己給狠狠止住了，她的紗夏歐逆，在情事上也是如此的寵她。  
  
獎勵般的沿著她優美的頸項向上親吻，在每一處停留的位置上或重或輕的吮吸，引得湊崎紗夏向後退縮，發覺她的逃離，手上的速度由淺入深，次次都頂入最深處，湊崎紗夏甚至能描繪出她的手指是以什麼樣的形狀在進出自己的身體，受不住地睜開眼猛烈搖頭，明明這時候說一句不要周子瑜馬上就會讓她解脫，但是湊崎紗夏卻只是咬緊雙唇用著泛著淚水的眸子靜靜地望著對方。  
  
妖精。  
  
太壞了，真的太壞了。心理明白湊崎紗夏並不想要太快結束這場歡愛，但是在情愛中還這樣誘惑自己真的是太壞了！  
  
如果說湊崎紗夏的心理住著一個惡魔的話，那麼周子瑜的心理其實也住著一隻野獸。這頭猛獸從知曉情和愛開始就一直被周子瑜壓抑在心底的最深處，她固然是深愛湊崎紗夏的，但她不是聖人，腦子裡也有著七情六慾，她不想讓湊崎紗夏覺得自己是一個膚淺的人，只是貪戀她的肉體，即便她們已經做過很多次了周子瑜還是盡量壓抑住內心的渴望，天知道，她要的何止一次？  
  
本想著早早結束，但是湊崎紗夏無心的誘惑現在似乎有點困難了...  
  
感覺到周子瑜的目光似乎有一瞬間變得不一樣，還未來得及詢問，身體裡的她開始變換著節奏，刺激得她對周子瑜說“不要這樣，我跟不上”，然而周子瑜只是壞心地繼續著動作，更甚按壓起突起的那點。  
  
湊崎紗夏舒服得彷彿下一秒就要暈過去，於是咬緊雙唇讓自己保持清醒，卻也抑制了在情事上不可或缺的配樂。周子瑜見狀向前貼著她的耳朵，嘴裡說著“歐逆不乖，要懲罰”，接著更加賣力地攻擊那一點，逼得湊崎紗夏雙手摟著她的後頸，求饒似的嬌泣不要不要。  
  
想著該是時候給她一個解脫了，雙眼對上湊崎紗夏此時勾人的雙眼，無視她不願太快結束的回應，手上動作越來越快、越來越猛，感到自己的手指被擠壓得越來越難動作時在那一處用力一頂，另一手也自她的小腹處猛力按壓，耳邊響起湊崎紗夏為她所唱的最美妙的樂曲，一股噴泉自她腿間竄出，大量蜜液也沿著腿間流出，在這最後的節點裡，似乎只能聽到小溪潺潺的流水聲...  
  
湊崎紗夏不曉得周子瑜懂不懂她剛剛經歷了什麼，反正她懂得，即便很害羞，現在也顧不了那麼多了，因為剛剛那一下，她真的在天上飛，到現在也緩和不了。  
  
就像之前幾次一樣，周子瑜耐心地等著湊崎紗夏不再那麼激烈的抽動，才把手指退出來，儘管她的身體一如往常的敏感，依然在做著退出的動作時也給予激烈的反應。  
  
這時候才感到害羞的周子瑜想要知道湊崎紗夏是什麼樣的感受，欲解開纏繞在自己後頸的雙手好查看她的表情，只感到湊崎紗夏更用力的環住自己的後頸，臉也更深的埋入自己的脖頸不斷地反覆磨擦，頗有小女人向自己的愛人撒嬌求抱抱的意思。  
  
而周子瑜的確也這麼做了，更緊地擁住湊崎紗夏，在她的耳邊不斷說著情人間的蜜語，殊不知這樣的耳邊細語讓湊崎紗夏的小腹又無法克制地收縮了一下，又有一股暖流自腿間滑落...  
  
有輕笑聲自湊崎紗夏耳邊響起，她整臉一紅，生氣的終於放下環住周子瑜的雙手準備離開這裡，周子瑜很快地圈住她的腰不讓她逃離，湊崎紗夏炸毛般的又扭又跳想要掙脫，嘴裡還不斷說著“討厭，放開我”，完全忘了自己現在全身赤裸，身體各處佈滿對方留下的印記，胸前的雙峰隨著動作上下晃動，皮膚還漫著歡愛過後的粉色...  
  
周子瑜眼神一暗。  
  
胡亂地又扭又跳只為掙脫周子瑜懷抱的湊崎紗夏終於感覺到不對勁，只見對方正用著以往在情事上總是特別燙人的眼神看著自己...  
  
深感不妙的湊崎紗夏準備用上所有的力氣掙脫的時候周子瑜已經抱起她朝著大房間走去，深知自己根本掙脫不開的湊崎紗夏全身又泛起了更加可口的粉色，無地自容的更深地埋入周子瑜的脖頸裡。  
  
已經讓妳休息得夠久了...湊崎紗夏，玩火可是會自焚的。

-tbc-


End file.
